The BitterSweet
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: What did Bella inherit if not a castle? The Mobward version of Untold Fairytales. Lots of cursing, sensitive subjects (not exactly rape but might as well be) and drugs.
1. Rights Reserved

**How I have rights to anything I post here on fanfiction and can sue anyone who copies them.**

There has been many lawsuits between original copyright owners and derivative owners in many different ways for example:

Timothy Burton Anderson sued actor Stallone (Rocky) for the use of pieces from Anderson's unauthorized unsolicited treatment for _Rocky IV_

(Unauthorized: not given permission by film company MGM who created Rocky; unsolicited: the work was not asked for)

Anderson lost the lawsuit because the parts he claimed as his that were used in the film were transformed.

When someone writes something that uses 'elements' from a previously produced work, so long as those 'elements' are completely transformed (ex:The Fifty Shades of Gray Trilogy, the story and character personalities are completely different) the author or producer reserves (retains, secures, set apart for particular use, set back for future use) ALL RIGHTS to that work.

**This means that just like E.L. James, I own the right to reserve my fanfictions for future use like publishing which I will and I do.**

**I, STARLING KNIGHT, RESERVE THE RIGHTS TO 'UNTOLD FAIRYTALES' AND 'THE BITTERSWEET' FOR FUTURE PUBLISHING PURPOSES**

And that's not all: (this excerpt is from an article called 'Measuring Fair Use: The Four Factors' by Stanford Copyright and Fair Use Center, I obviously don't own this excerpt or any part of the article.)

"The Transformative Factor: The Purpose and Character of Your Use

In a 1994 case, the Supreme Court emphasized this first factor as being a primary indicator of fair use. At issue is whether the material has been used to help create something new or merely copied verbatim into another work. When taking portions of copyrighted work, ask yourself the following questions:

Has the material you have taken from the original work been transformed by adding new expression or meaning?

Was value added to the original by creating new information, new aesthetics, new insights, and understandings?

In a parody, for example, the parodist transforms the original by holding it up to ridicule. At the same time, a work does not become a parody simply because the author models characters after those found in a famous work. For example, in a case involving the author J.D. Salinger, an author wrote a book in which a character known as Mr. C was allegedly modeled after the character of Holden Caulfield, from Salinger's Catcher in the Rye. After Salinger sued, the sequel's author claimed that his work was a parody, an argument rejected by the district court primarily because the work was not transformative.** Aging the character and placing him in present day does not add something new, particularly since the character's personality remains intact as derived from the original work.** (Salinger v. Colting, 641 F. Supp. 2d 250 (S.D. N.Y. 2009).)"

\- See more at: .edu/overview/fair-use/four-factors/#the_transformative_factor_the_purpose_and_character_of_your_use

**I have bolded that sentence because it suppots my case:**

**The characters I use from TWILIGHT do not retain the same personalities they have in the previously published novel TWILIGHT, and my original plot DOES indeed 'add something new' because it is a story that tells the ugly side of being a brand new royal which is completely made up by ME i.e. fake (Kate Middleton did not suffer this)**

This another excerpt from the same article by Stanford:

"The scope of fair use is narrower for unpublished works because an author has the right to control the first public appearance of his or her expression."

**My fanfics Untold Fairytales and The BitterSweet ARE unpublished works and in the case that anyone publishes these stories as their 'original work' I CAN and I WILL SUE.**

**As explained in the excerpt: I, STARLING KNIGHT HAVE "THE RIGHT TO CONTROL THE FIRST PUBLIC APPEARANCE" OF MY EXPRESSION.**

On top of that:

There is an organization called Organization For Transformative Works (OTW) that I can turn to for help if legal action is needed. These are copy-and-paste's from their FAQ section on thier site:

"OTW was created to work toward a future in which all fannish works are recognized as legal and transformative, and accepted as legitimate creative activity.

Our mission is to be proactive and innovative in protecting and defending our work from commercial exploitation and legal challenge, and to preserve our fannish economy, values, and way of life by protecting and nurturing our fellow fans, our work, our commentary, our history, and our identity, while providing the broadest possible access to fannish activity for all fans. "

….

"Is the OTW trying to change the law?

No. While case law in this area is limited, we believe that current copyright law already supports our understanding of fanfiction as fair use. We seek to broaden knowledge of fan creators' rights and reduce the confusion and uncertainty on both fan and pro creators' sides about fair use as it applies to fanworks."

….

"The OTW's Legal committee is consulting with the Stanford Fair Use Project and the Electronic Frontier Foundation."

_….._

_"_The mission of the OTW is first and foremost to protect the fan creators who work purely for love and share their works for free within the fannish gift economy, who are looking to be part of a community and connect to other fans and to celebrate and to respond to the media works that they mission of the OTW is first and foremost to protect the fan creators who work purely for love and share their works for free within the fannish gift economy, who are looking to be part of a community and connect to other fans and to celebrate and to respond to the media works that they enjoy."

…...

"Will OTW's legal advocacy project be willing to help fans outside the US, such as fans from Germany where the copyright laws are different?

We are absolutely willing to help if we can find someone with the necessary legal knowledge. Fortunately, our friends at the Electronic Frontier Foundation (EFF) are making a major effort to develop global legal expertise, and we plan to call on them in such situations. In any situation, US or non-US, we'll see what we can do based on the facts and our resources."

**This means I DO have a way to fight for my fan fictions and I WILL.**

….

"If fanfiction is legitimate, wouldn't that also mean that publishers or studios could produce derivative works without compensating the original authors?

No. Profit matters, and the degree of transformative quality matters: telling stories around a campfire, freely sharing nonprofit fanfiction, summarizing plot in a book review, or making a documentary film about fans is not the same as a major commercial derivative enterprise like making a major TV miniseries out of a novel."

**_By "original authors' the asker is referring to the fanfic authors. We ARE authors. I AM an author._**

_**This means** that if anyone publishes something derivative from my fanfictions or original work, that I publish here for promotional purposes of my writing career as a novelist, that are NOT transformed they cannot publish it due to the fact that I reserve all rights and have the right do it._

_Here is the same sentence without my purposes breaking it in half:_

_"This means that **if anyone publishes something derivative from my fanfictions or original work **__**that are NOT transformed they cannot publish it due to the fact that I reserve all rights and have the right do it**."_

To recap:

**I, STARLING KNIGHT, RESERVE THE RIGHTS (plural) TO ALL MY FANFICTIONS AND ANY ORIGINAL WORK THAT I POST HERE FOR PROMOTIONAL PURPOSES** (I will note it is an original work in the summary and first page of the story here on fan fiction along with this post so i**f you can see it, you can't take it**)

articles used for this post:

are fan fiction and fan art legal?

Measuring Fair Use: The Four Factors

**so fanfiction authors you ARE protected, we are not alone.**

**….****…...**

**My name is Starling Knight, yes that is my name, and my pseudonym is MYSTERY READER (the original)**

**Actress Scarlett Johansson's maiden name is Scarlett Knight and her brother is Sterling Knight so it is not an 'impossible' name in case you don't take this seriously because of how fake my name sounds. No I am not their family member.**


	2. Announcement

Well crud, I didn't fullfill my promise of having a new fic for you guys to entertain yourselves with whilst being back in school and I feel like shit. Listen, I had an eventful and yet uneventful summer. In a nutshell, I can't afford College anymore and now I have to finish getting my degree at the same pace that I can pay for a class as in, work, pay, go to shcool while working, then work before going back to school, and work while going to school.

But I didn't even have a JOB yet! XD  
So I had find one which was McDonald's but they were overworking me without paying me the time I did and literally paying peanuts for a 40 hour work week, $179 a week to be exact so I looked for another job on my day off and was luckily hire on the spot by a Little Ceaser's franchise.

It's better but I have to leave at 3 pm exactly because they don't pay minutes after shift which is over time and no one wants to pay that. It pays better but still not enough to live on my own and that is something else all together that I may get to someday.

Anyhoo, I truly missed you all and I seriously hope you've been good and, as you know being a novelist is my dream but I want to have a friendship with everyone who reads my work because your support means a lot to me and truly makes a difference in my life (you have no idea!) and I want to return the favor. It is certainly not out of obligation but because I'm just a cheesy, modern hippie.

In regards to MANIFEST, well unfortunately no agent picked it up and I think I need to work on it some more as well as research more Literary Agencies to add to my send list. It will still be posted here only instead of five chapters it will be half of the novel so you can decide whether or not you are willing to buy the self published version. I'm keeping this self-publishing an option because some of you want to support my original work and want to read it. As I've said, the cost will cover the publishing cost and perhaps I will tack on a dollar that I will save so at the end of the year I may donate it to charity at around Christmas and New Year's time. If you do not want this to be done for you then just say so and I will ask for a dollar less.

How I plan purchasing to work is I'm going to create an author website and a cyber-button will lead you to the item on ebay sold by me, I have an account by the name Starling Knight. I'll double check that to make sure to ensure no one is ripped off by a total stranger to us.

So finally, the fanfiction ideas: You can vote for as many of them as you like as many times as you like by writing a review saying something like:  
1 for-  
two for-  
a gallilion for -!

***You will notice there are more ideas to choose from!

**Happy Deception**\- Edward is a secret Agent and his partner is Tanya who is his eye and ears in HQ while Edward is doing all the daring work. But on a job she let's him down by causing him to be caught by James, the Russian dealer that HQ has been working hard to thwart. After HQ finds out what happened to one of their best, they assign Bella to be his partner. After being deceived by a practically life long friend Edward is reluctant to trust the new girl who is inexperienced but headstrong and smart.

*I know I'm not the only one who wants a really great Mr. and Mrs. Cullen fic to read, I've considered writing one-basically this may have a sequel. It's a idea that's a work in progress.

**Opposites Attract**\- (this may work with pairings other than BXE so that's an option for you to choose)  
A thief caught by HQ ends up being the only lead they have to retrieve a rare painting stolen from a museum from a selfish and childlike mobster named Aro. Take-charge Bella blocks the disgust of working with a bad guy but fails to resist his charms and somewhat self absorbed personality. At the same time, Edward enjoys rubbing in that HQ NEEDED him to solve and save this mission and feels no remorse for any delays or unnecessary troubles he causes by complaining about 'the voices in his head' which decreases over time.

**Twinkle Toes-** Edward is a Ballet dancer at a prestigious dance academy and Bella is one of the few great female breakdancers in the city. Edward finds her and watches her and her crew making up choreography to never-before-heard music created by an aspiring DJ as they go. After being caught and explaining that he isn't watching or recording them to cheat at a dance competition that City Wolves were in,and that he merely wants to mix Ballet with the many different forms of street dancing, he is accepted and taught their ways. He falls in love with one of their female members, Bella who is equally interested in what Edward would like to do. Edward's mash up could change dance forever and appear in the streets. After falling in love, the City Wolves finds out Edward 'lied' and that he was in fact competing in the same competition and did it AFTER he was taught by them. Seeing this as betrayal and theft, the City Wolves almost fight him until Bella prevents it but in the end Bella leaves. It's a hard few weeks until the televised competition starts and neither group, the City Wolves or Bad Boys of Ballet, drop out. They are up against another, the Nomadics, who are notorious for alleged cheating. The Nomads steal the City Wolves choreography and injure some of the Ballet boys leaving them both with not choice but to forfeit. Neither want to do this and Bella and Edward manage to get both groups to work together to win the competition together. This had never happened and they may not win but at least they danced to the end.

**Becoming Isobel** : Isabella wanted to sing not only for herself but for people, teens like her and just people who needed music in order to deal. But her mother, Renee Dwyer and divorcee, branded her as cold, exclusive Izze-bel, named after Jezebel a flirtatious woman, which is far from who she is. However, how can Bella get out of this, and become who she really is, if Renee is an abusive, manipulative bitch?! Even Edward, her bodyguard, can't do much about it. Also, what's Edward's secret talent, that reminds Bella about the purity in music and lyrics?

and the sequel

**Becoming Iso-ward:** Bella has succeeded in becoming her true self-Isobel, a brightly colored girl, in clothes, hair, and makeup, with music that everyone can relate to. But it wasn't without casualties-many fans have abandoned her because she 'changed', the world now knows about the abuse and the law and order stuff are now consistently reported in the tabloids. On top of pressing charges against Renee, Bella now has to market herself and her new, self-created brand AND deal with Edward's rising fame. It isn't a bad thing, they're the it couple, the best collaborators, they make ISO-WARD but…it's exciting for simple Edward, who used to dream of being a musician himself, and lost of things are getting in the way of them harnessing their newly founded relationship. Will Bella lose him? or will they replace Bradgelina?

**ACTION!-**Edward is playing Robert Pattinson in the new adapted movie called Forks that shoots in Forks High School. Tanya gets fired, a result from her pretentious attitude, and mistaking Bella as an extra, Edward takes her to the director and she replaces Tanya as the lead role! Bella never gets a chance to get a word in and her personality matches that of the character so everyone thinks she's an amazing actress! Can, WILL Bella keep up the lie? Or will she do her best to get into showbiz to get her lower class family out of that cramped, piece o'crap apartment into a house like they deserve? What is making this hard isn't the pressure but that Edward's career was risked in the misunderstanding and Bella still ends up as a bad person. Which is bad because they feel in love.

**Triple Sided Apocalypse-**The Ebola virus pandemic. Zombies. The human race is slowly becoming an endangered specie which is bad for blood-sucking vampires. The virus also affects the animals which is bad for the Cullens. Set in January, months after Edward left Bella. Vampire-zombies, and the Quileutes are shape shifters.

**Sugar Princess**-A college student is really short on cash. Rents have been rising, food prices have been going up as their sizes went down, she is forced to seriously consider, not laugh about, getting a Sugar Daddy. It sounds too good to be true right? A rich painter, searching for a muse, offering free food and board. Yeah, a little. He's a total control freak! It said so on the profile, sure, but Bell finds out to what extent when they meet for lunch at the harbor. She is to give herself to him in. Every. Way. And she can't be with anyone else. He sounds like a complete lunatic until she finds out it's all because of his OCD. He's truly suffering, he NEEDS control; it keeps him sane, literally. And his parents don't know a thing. He really is a gifted painter and Bell IS his muse. Everything's okay until a collector, not only interested in the practically nude paintings of Bella, but of Bella herself. He threatens outing them out which they can't afford; it means the take-down of the Cullen family. Not really the purest of start-ups but so long the love is pure, right? Sheltered Bella never seems sure; people just don't have sex like that. At least she thinks so. Yeah.

*Not many of you liked this one I think. In fact I don't think it was ever acknowledged XD  
I honestly have mixed feelings about writing this, but it's interesting and that's the only reason why I'm putting it up for debate.

There's even more ideas but they're work in progress's however after writing out the ones voted for I may have what I'll need to write those out as well.

Oh! The following WILL be re-written and re-posted (half of the length) same as any and other original works by the end of the year!

**A Twisted Fairytale** and it's sequel **A Twisted Happy Ever After  
Untold Fairytales  
The BitterSweet**

so I hope to hear from all of you soon! I may have review-love withdrawal XD.

with infinite love forever,  
MYSTERY READER

PS Feel free to ask any questions about anything I've talked about even personal questions like what it's like to work at a franchise, how to get a job or other aspects of my life like the struggles of transitioning from teen to adult. I already see you as my friends, which I hope isn't weird, so there's nothing you can't say or ask :D


End file.
